This invention relates to portable hand-held surface cleaners and, more particularly, to a self-contained, portable, hand-held, multi-surface, rechargeable hydro-cleaning apparatus for solid and liquid debris vacuum cleaning applications having an increased efficiency and liquid containment capability over prior art designs.